Angel's Nightmare
by feather flyer
Summary: One-shot. Angel wakes up crying from a bad dream. Who does she go to for suport?


**Ok, guys. This is the one-shot! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Angel's POV

_ I stare into the gold and silver eyes of the white coats as they surround me and poke me with needles._

_ "No. Please stop. No!"_

_ One white coat stares straight into my eyes as he pulls off his mask. He smiles at me with large canines. Then his nose elongated and became a muzzle._

_ An eraser._

_ The other white coats around me started to morph as well._

_ Then the scene shifted._

_ I was standing in afield with my flock around me. Dead._

_ Erasers were surrounding me but standing in front of me was Max. she gave an evil smirk._

_ "Why did you do this? We thought you loved us!"_

_ She gave a mock laugh. "Love? You were nothing but a pest, following me around. Taking care of you."_

_ Tears cascade down my cheeks._

_ "What about Fang? What was he to you?"_

_ "Fang?" She glances down at the lifeless boy at her feet. "Fang was nothing but a menace. A birding. I didn't need him. Let alone_ love_ him." Then Ari walks out of the circle to stand next to Max. He slings his arm around Max and she leans into him._

_ "What now sis?"_

_ Without another glance back at me she walks to the edge of the circle. "Finish her." She calls back._

_ My eyes widen. Max throws her head back and gives an evil laugh, some how sounding joyous, then disappeared into the swarm of erasers._

_ Then Ari lunged._

*End of Dream*

"No!"

I sat up breathing hard and crying.

Max. Her laugh still rung in my ears. She couldn't be a traitor could she? No, she does love us.

Then I picture her uncaring, unloving eyes and I start crying again.

I get out of bed and walk over to Nudges.

I shake her shoulder still sniffling. "Nudge… Nudge."

She opens her eyes and sleepily looks up at me. "Go back to bed Angel."

"But I-"

"Go to bed."

It was muffled by her pillow because she had rolled over and her back was facing me.

I sigh and walk out of our room and over to Gazzy's. Surly he would care. After all. I am his sister.

I knock on the door and I hear his snoring pause then start up again a second later. I knock again.

I hear a thump and feet padding across the floor. The door opens to reveal a bed head Gazzy.

"I had a bad dream." I whisper.

He nods and motions me into the room. I give a small smile and walk in. he lays on the bed and pats the spot beside him and I lay down.

Not even five seconds later, the snoring starts up again. He rolls to the other side.

I sit there for a few minutes.

I sniff the air and wrinkle my nose. Then the stench becomes horrible.

I jump out of bed and walk out the door and over to Iggy's.

I knock.

He opens the door and looks down in my direction.

I open my mouth to speak but the door is shut in my face. I walk over to Fang's room and knock.

No answer.

I knock again.

No answer.

I open the door to see no one there. Probably went for a fly.

Tears slowly crept into my eyes. Does no one even care?

I walk over to Max's room and walk straight in.

I see Max and Fang curled up around each other.

I give a small smile then it drops as I walk over to them. I shake Max's shoulder and she wakes up instantly.

Her eyes soften when she sees me and my teary eyes. "What is it sweaty? What's wrong?" She asks with concern.

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, sweaty. Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no.

Just then Fang wakes up.

"Angel? Max? What's wrong?"

"Angel had a nightmare."

"Oh. Ok."

"Come here baby." She pats the spot between her and Fang. "Come lay down. Try to sleep."

I crawled onto the bed and lay down. Max's arms wrapped around me.

Fang's arms went around me to. "My two girls." He says with a light chuckle. Slowly my shaking stops and I drift off to sleep with quiet murmurs from Max.

And I think. 'How could I ever be scared of that? Max does love me_. Us._

And that's how the flock found us in the morning.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then...**

**R&R?**


End file.
